


Mystery Girl

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [19]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You shoot a commercial with Kate and her agent tells the two of you how you're only known to Kate's fans as "Mystery Girl".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that there are some references to previous stories I have written to this series. You should be fine without having to read them if you don't want to.

“Ya know, you look like my girlfriend.” An extremely drunk Kate slurs. She's sitting next to you at the bar full of people. You smile to her and nod.  
“That's because I am your girlfriend.” You say with your signature crooked grin. You sip a glass of your favorite soda as Kate gulps down another alcoholic beverage. She clumsily stumbles towards you and places her hands lazily on your shoulders.   
“Let's go home, sweetie.”  
“Alright.” You throw some money on the bar to pay for the drinks and pull your keys out of your pockets. Kate grabs them from your hand.  
“I'll drive!”   
“No, you're too drunk.” You reply, trying to get the keys back.  
“I'm not drunk! I'm just fine!” She walks off and you trail behind nervously. The two of you get in the car, you feel yourself shaking with anxiety. You plead one last time.  
“Please, Kate, let me drive. I'm begging you to please let me drive!” She smiles drunkenly at you.  
“It's all good in the hood!” She starts the car with some difficulty. You feel your body tense up as Kate begins to drive. You zone in and out as you pray you both make it home safely. Suddenly, there's the loud, long blare of a car horn followed by bright lights and a bang. Glass shatters everywhere and you feel something wet on your face. Before you even try to process what's going on, you black out.   
The next thing you know, you're in a hospital room looking at the lifeless body of your girlfriend. Your chest tightens and you want to collapse in a pile on the ground.   
“I'm sorry, baby. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you drive. I should have forced the keys from you. I'm so sorry, I wish it was me instead.” You clasp her cold hand as tears fall from your face. Pain and sobs shake your body. You press your head against Kate's as you continue to break down.   
“And cut!” The director yells, causing you to jump. Kate opens her eyes and smiles at you.   
“That was amazing, babe. I love the water works.” She winks as she sits up. You nod worriedly at her.   
“Alright, let's redo that shoot except Kate is the one that lived.” The director calls to everyone. Kate nods at him and looks back at you. Her excited face falls as she notices you don't look like you're only acting.   
“Hey, what's wrong?” She whispers gently. You don't say anything, you just rush into her arms, wrapping your arms around her waist and burying your face in her neck.You're still shaking. “It's okay, it's just a commercial.” She says softly as she rubs your back. People are staring at the two of you. The director sighs.  
“Hey, uh, take five everyone. Only five.” He walks over to the two of you. “Everything okay?” You take a shaky breath, pulling yourself away from Kate but keeping a tight grip on her hand.  
“I-its just kinda bringing back old memories.” You mumble. “In school, I had a friend, we were at a party, and I was the only one not drunk because it doesn't mix well with my anxiety meds. My friend refused to let me drive her home. I went back to the dorm and when I woke up the next morning,” you pause, reliving that morning. “her mom called me and told she died in a wreck the night before.” Both the director and Kate look at you in shock.   
“Baby, you don't have to do the commercial.” Kate whispers gently as she brushes a fallen lock of hair out of your face.  
“No, I want to. Maybe someone will see the commercial. If it stops even one person from having to go through that, it's worth it.”  
“Plus, its good for publicity.” Kate's agent smiles as she appears next to the director. “You had to have your girl do the shoot, Kate. People are starting to think she doesn't exist.”  
“What's that matter? Dolly Parton is married and her husband is rarely seen in the public eye. How is our relationship any different? I know I exist and Kate knows I exist. That's all that matters.” You shrug.  
“That's sweet, you think you aren't a huge topic. And Dolly is so fifty years ago.” The woman hands you her phone. It's open to an article discussing if you exist or not.  
“Alright, harass the lovebirds later.” The director says, taking the phone from and handing it back to her. “We got work to do. Lennie, get these two in the right costumes and makeups. Get the mystery girl in the bed and Kate at her side.” He calls to a worker.   
“But, Kate's image!” The woman protests.  
“Off my set or I'll dump water on ya!” The director shouts at her. “You're a little too far North, ain't ya, witchy?” She glares at him and walks away. In two hours, the different scene is shot, you and Kate are cleaned up, and relaxing at home.  
“Hey, Kate! I have an idea!” You smile to her, your guitar in one hand, a camera in the other.  
“I’m not recording you playing that thing.” Kate says from the couch, not looking up from her magazine. Nino slept soundly on her lap.  
“No, we video you and me showing off our love to the internet. It helps your image just like the she-devil said.” Kate stifled a laugh.   
“Leslie describes her the same way, but with some colorful words and to her face.” You grin.   
“Come on, it'll be fun!”  
“I'm not changing.” She sighs as she gets up from the couch, Nino instantly takes her spot. She joins you on the floor by the piano.   
“Ready?” You ask.  
“Ready.” Kate smiles.  
“Three, two, one.” You click on the camera and it begins recording.  
“Hi everyone, I'm Kate McKinnon and this is the mystery girl you've all been wondering about.” You smile and wave to the camera. “This is my girlfriend, and we are very happy together. She loves that guitar, sucks at playing it, loves playing piano and is extremely good at it, and she's the best girl in the world.” Kate kisses your cheek.  
“If those of you wondering if you'll see me in any type of acting, the answer is no. Kate and I are in a commercial about the dangers of drinking and driving, but that's all I intend to be in.” Kate licks your face.  
“Sorry boys, she's gay. Sorry girls, she's mine.” Kate winks before shutting off the camera.   
“What do we post this to?” You ask.  
“Send it to Leslie. She'll put it up.” You do as Kate says. In five minutes, you get a text from Leslie.   
“Y'all bitches gay as hell.” Kate laughs as you read the text out loud. She returns to sitting on the couch.  
“Did you put it up?” You text back.  
“Yeah, it's up.”   
“Thanks, Leslie.” You join Kate and snuggle close to her.   
“That commercial messed with my head.” She says quietly.  
“I know what you mean.”  
“It was so weird seeing you in a hospital, even if it was just a set.” You shrug.   
“There was that time I had a bad anxiety attack and blacked out.” You say, recalling one of many bad anxiety attacks you had.   
“If something happened to you, like a car wreck or something, I don't know. I'd be crushed. It'd be like loosing my dad again or loosing my sister or mom.” You sit up and pull Kate to you.  
“My heart is still beating. It'll keep beating for a long time as long you don't try to feed me the one thing I'm allergic to again.” Kate doesn't laugh. “Hey, you're the comedian in the relationship, not me.” You play with her hair. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll haunt you when I die. I'll even play my guitar.”  
“Oh god, please don't.” Suddenly, Kate's phone rings. It's her agent. She puts it on speaker.   
“Hi, honey, it's your agent.” The woman says sweetly. You feel jealous at her calling Kate by such an informal name. “I just want to tell you that the internet is buzzing about the video Leslie Jones just launched about you and mystery girl. This is great, and everyone wants to know everything about her. I'll set up interviews and news casts and pod casts-“  
“No thank you.” You say, cutting her off. Kate hands you the phone, still on speaker.   
“What do you mean no?”  
“My relationship with Kate should be between Kate, me, and our families and friends. The video was just to clear some things up. I refuse to throw myself in the limelight.” You pause. “Also, Dolly Parton is totally in. You could take a lesson in politeness and kindness from her.” You quickly hang up the phone.   
“She doesn't like you.” Kate smiles.  
“Do you?”  
“She's okay at times.” She shrugs.   
“I meant me. Do you like me?”  
“No.” Kate’s smile turns into a grin. “I love you.” You smile to her.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
